Myrtle Snow
( ) |name=Myrtle Snow |sex=Female |species= , |dob=13th |mob=10 |yob=1953 |age=Venerable Adult |facs= |birthplace=Louisiana |height=5'8" |build=Slim |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |actor=Frances Conroy |music="Lucie est Amoureuse" - Valerie Hohn }}Overview= Myrtle Snow is a well-to-do and elegant witch. Honest and dependable, she operates on behalf of the Witches' Council, a group dedicated to protecting the supernatural -- especially witches and other magic-users -- from compromising their existence to dangers in the world. She is highly knowledgeable and experienced in witchcraft and the occult. Personality Myrtle Snow, so often even of speech and temperament, so charming and sophisticated, socializing comes easy for her. She is usually delightful to be around and knows her way in terms of etiquette and politesse. She is a lady, but not a shrinking violet, not a flower that has no thorns; she is not afraid at all to dirty her hands if necessary, and it is this resolve that so often inspires others around her. Words come easily to her, and she peppers her speech with various terms in different languages, sometimes in ways best known to her and her alone. She can carry on a conversation well, and part of that is her knowing when and how to listen. She can also use words as weapons, and she is intimately familiar with how they can be used to make a pleasing lie out of elements of truth. To tempt Myrtle's wrath is to know the devastation of her disapproval, and her words cut deep. Above all people, Myrtle holds high standards for witches and is of the opinion that violence is generally a last resort, that it is most often beneath witches, especially if they are fighting with each other. She recognizes that circumstances may dictate different answers and understands the differences between supernatural beings and their abilities and focuses, but as for witches, she is very concerned with carrying herself with dignity and respect and promoting those qualities in other witches. Myrtle's passions govern her life, from her love of couture to her sense of right and wrong. She is especially motivated by wrongs that are close to her and that go unrepaired, and she will put herself at great disadvantage in an effort to fix them if possible. When those she cares for are wronged, she is most especially motivated to answer that wrong in whatever way she is able. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY The Last Word Myrtle has never been one to allow others to get the better of her for very long. No matter what she has to face or defy, even death itself or the universe at large, Myrtle will always return to have the last laugh. It's inevitable that, whatever happens to her or however someone thinks they have one over on her, Myrtle will never be entirely out of the running. Somehow, the cosmos accommodates whatever is needed for Myrtle to come back and be as relevant to the situation as she was before any unfortunate disruption. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Myrtle Snow was born into a well-to-do family and, once she reached school age, attended an eminent academy for the training of young witches specifically. An exceptional student, she rose to the absolute top of her contemporaries and, upon graduation, quickly joined the Witches' Council and ascended to the supreme leadership role there. She has occupied her position for several decades and continues to work for the betterment of the supernatural world, most specifically and especially the witch community. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character